


【先杨】防不胜防

by marmothole



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【先杨】防不胜防

先寇布上高中的时候很张狂，有一次和外校的人打篮球，场上起了摩擦，对面看他不爽，就有人暗地使坏，半空推了他一把，先寇布失去平衡，单腿落地，正好赶了个寸劲，他倒在地上滚了一圈，再就站不起来了。

同学把先寇布七手八脚送到校医院，校医看了一眼就说，快，赶紧送医院，一伙人又七手八脚打车往医院赶，到医院拍了片子，半月板撕裂。医生解释半天，大概意思就是这撕裂挺邪门的，可能合并有陈旧伤，裂得里出外进，很难修补。半月板这个东西属于纤维软骨，周围没有血管，无法再生，最好的方法就是直接拿掉，日常生活问题不大，运动就别想了。

先寇布从医院出来，坐了一个多月轮椅，马上就要打校际联赛了，他只能缺席。他倒是没打算一辈子就走这条路，可校队没了他，将彻底沦为菜鸡，恐怕连小组赛都过不了，想想就非常沮丧。因为伤病，身边的女孩子也减少了，孤独寂寞的先寇布坐在轮椅上思考人生。半月板是什么，怎么他才知道，这个名不见经传的致命小骨头却已经从他的右腿里被永远地割掉了。这是什么道理？

先寇布是个乐观的人，但坐轮椅太烦了，随便一个沟沟坎坎，过去根本看不见，现在就把他拦住了，有一次他在校门外，台阶只有20公分，他还不能熟练地操作轮椅，怎么都上不去。天晴日暖，有小风和鸟鸣，先寇布忽然气急败坏，恨恨地锤了一下轮椅扶手。这时他的轮椅忽然动了，有人推着他，将他送上了台阶。先寇布回头，看到一个陌生的，长相有些腼腆的黑头发男生，冲他笑了下，问他要不要帮忙。先寇布说没事没事，我自己可以，谢谢你啊。等对方回身要走了，他又忽然说，哎哥们，我又觉得不太行，还是你推我吧。

他们在教学楼前分手，先寇布说，兄弟，还不知道你名字呢，男生说，我叫杨威利，我知道你，先寇布对吧。摆摆手就走了。

养伤期间，先寇布的右腿戴着护具，膝盖不能打弯，没有人帮忙，他连裤子都脱不下来。那段时间没有隐私也没有尊严，非常苦闷。他的生日来了，寝室的舍友一起给他下馆子庆祝，买了蛋糕，先寇布认认真真地闭上眼睛，许了个愿，舍友们问他是什么愿望，他说，我就想自己洗个澡……话音没落，照顾他最多最热心的室友忽然不高兴了，说，帮你还帮错了是吧？我还不想说你，你，你这个流氓……先寇布抢话道，我怎么了，它又不听我的！他们宿舍最年长的大哥忽然大喝一声，啊！这个鱼头！好吃！快吃！再不吃我吃完了！！

过完了生日，先寇布自己去澡堂，发现不仅裤子脱不下来，连柜子门也摸不到。好容易摸到了，裤子的问题还是无法解决。他刻意挑最冷清的时候来，就是为了不遇见人，这下好了……他正在思前想后，几乎要伤春悲秋了，忽然门响，回头一看，杨威利抱着脸盆走了进来。先寇布大喜过望，说你来的正好！快，帮我脱一下裤子……

在很长的时间里，先寇布和杨威利只是点头之交，他们很快毕业，进入大学，先寇布报的是军校，那时候打仗，军校非常热门。他辗转听说杨威利家里出了事，他老爸生意赔本，破产破得杨威利连个历史系都读不起了，但也仅此而已。

腿不好了之后，先寇布就不打球了，偶尔手痒，就找个没人的框投投篮。他手感很好，多年打球留下的肌肉记忆和空间感，他闭着眼也知道篮在哪里。

进大学后的一天，先寇布在食堂打饭，耳边忽然有个声音说谢谢阿姨，红茶还有吗？一回头，正是杨威利。两个人一起吃了顿饭，聊了会儿天，发现彼此院系相邻，寝室也相邻，就这么交往慢慢多起来，变成朋友。

先寇布偶尔会看球赛，有一次本城的联赛球队搞活动，在他们学校的球馆安排了一场友谊赛，先寇布拖杨威利一起去，杨威利说，你女朋友呢，先寇布说，不管她，和女人看球没意思。杨威利说可我也不懂啊，先寇布说没事，你就当去帮我占个座。比赛当天，杨威利先到了，占了一个场边特别好的位子，左等右等，比赛都开始了，先寇布还没来。

先寇布在和新交的女朋友磨蹭功夫，忘了时间，赶到球馆时，第一节都快打完了。他从人缝往里面挤，远远就看到球出界了，一个大块头在追，也许能趁球还飞在空中的时候把它捞回去，也许就摔了，球的正前方就是杨威利，他果然早，坐得那么靠前，他身边所有人都惊呼着闪开了，只有他，低着头瞌睡兮兮地玩着手机。大块头飞起来，碰到球，球脱手，他继续向前飞……最后把杨威利直接拍在地上。

杨威利被砸蒙了，球员跟他道歉，他嗯嗯啊啊，没说出来什么整话，球员很有风度，为了表示歉意，当场就把球衣脱了，送给杨威利，后来杨威利问先寇布，这叫做有风度吗，先寇布说啊不然呢，都送球衣给你了。杨威利笑笑说，行吧，吓我一跳。当时他好像被球场的强光照得花了眼，呆呆地说，谢谢，可是不用了……先寇布这时赶到了，一把把杨威利连球衣一起抱在怀里，抢着说，谢谢谢谢，太感谢了。刚穿过的球衣湿哒哒的，全是汗水，先寇布却很高兴，感觉这一天真是好运极了，杨威利是个福星。

福星杨威利偏科很严重，策略类的课程，全部很好，实操类的课程，全部很烂，很烂的意思是55分及格，他考56分。够用就行了，杨威利挠挠头，很容易就原谅了自己。大二的时候他们要去参加演习了，场面很大，很严肃，听说还有死亡名额，想必是真材实料。演习到一半的时候，先寇布忽然听到一阵喧哗，杨威利中弹了！死亡名额四个大字忽然变成黑体在先寇布眼前来回飘过，他立刻跳起来，往杨威利的方向跑，波布兰在后面喊他，你疯啦？没有指令不能擅自行动！

先寇布后来很庆幸自己擅自行动了，流弹击中了杨威利的腿，只偏了一点点，没有打中大动脉，但还是流了好多血，先寇布背着他，一边跑，一边感觉到热乎乎的液体顺着自己的后腰往下流。所幸有惊无险。先寇布坐在杨威利的病床边，一边点烟一边说，老弟，你还是应该去学历史。杨威利说我能怎么办，没钱啊，想学历史，只有先找个富婆结婚了。

先寇布的思绪忽然飞掉了一下，他想，好啊，虽然我没有钱，也不是富婆，但我可以……护士走进来，很凶地呵斥了先寇布，不许抽烟！要抽烟给我去大门外！先寇布嬉皮笑脸，好好好，您教训的是。我可以，他想，我可以什么？我为什么要可以？

后来杨威利养好了伤，出了院，出院那天一大堆人聚起来，给杨威利开派对庆祝，还拉了一条横幅：生死有命，富贵在天，大难不死，必有后福。杨威利不爱热闹，刚过后半夜就已经睁不开眼了，先寇布也有点烦，说不上来是为了什么，就只是烦，心里像有一口小锅，冒着油泡，在炉子上滋滋地响。他躲到阳台上去抽烟，透过落着纱帘的玻璃门，能看到杨威利歪在沙发上睡着了，从这个距离看，他是小小的一团，好小好软，就像一只小猫……先寇布把手贴在玻璃门上，挪动手指，杨威利就一无所知地落在了他的指缝中，像一个梦。他慢慢合拢手指，把烟雾吐在自己的手上。

时间过得好快，只一眨眼，大家就要毕业了，先寇布笼罩在一些似是而非的情绪之中，有什么来了又走了，他不知道，也不是很在乎，时间还长，他总觉得自己运气不错，该他的跑不了。

毕业后先寇布租了个房子，是个小套间，方便放假的时候带女人回来过夜。但后来，经常来过夜的变成了杨威利，先寇布要约人，反而只能约出去，事情完全搞反了。有一天他正在酒店，万事俱备，忽然手机响了起来，杨威利在那头说，我找不到钥匙了……先寇布气得直接挂断。可时间从挂断电话的那一刻起，好像坏掉了，佛说刹那者为一念，二十念为一瞬，二十瞬为一弹指，二十弹指为一罗预，二十罗预为一须臾，一日一夜为三十须臾。先寇布的身上，时间的磨盘以二十分之一念为单位来回碾压，他感觉气苦，这究竟是为什么呢，凭什么呢，他想来想去，最后还是起来把衣服穿好，推门走人。

到了家门口，杨威利抱膝坐在门口的台阶上，已经睡着了。

进门后杨威利清醒了一些，可以道歉了。他看起来很真诚，不知道是不是黑眼睛，又有一点垂眼角的关系，他抱歉时多少有点像狗，那种无辜的，犯错而不自知的，有着湿漉漉黑眼睛的小狗。而显然，和狗相同的是，他同时也有恃无恐着，先寇布想，不然有手有脚的，也不是没朋友，干嘛一定睡在我台阶上？他说，你还好吗，没着凉吧？杨威利说还好啊没有。

先寇布只有一张床，两个人关系好，也就一头睡。先寇布仰面躺着，忽然很想翻个身，把杨威利抱在怀里，这是什么滋味呢，不知道，他只背过他，知道他是不重的，软成一滩泥也不过是一小把，一只手就拿住了。他忽然决定单刀直入了，他把杨威利掰过来，问他，你是直男吗？

杨威利眨巴眨巴眼睛，说，我是啊。

先寇布说，那你是gay吗？

杨威利说，不是啊。

先寇布说，好，我也不是。

先寇布说，那我们还是兄弟吧？

杨威利说，嗯。

后来先寇布想起这个夜晚，总感觉哪里起了麻皮，说不清楚，像赤脚踏入污水，徒手抓住苔藓……一种黏腻的惊悚。他总觉得是自己草木皆兵了，不然呢，不然为什么？

再后来，两个人分去了不同的部队，杨威利留在陆军参谋部，先寇布去了特战机关，两人渐行渐远。有一天先寇布收到一封信，来自杨威利，拆开一看，是结婚请柬。那天太阳很大，请柬的封面上撒了金粉，碎金一般，非常晃眼。

先寇布去参加了婚礼，一个人去的，新娘子很漂亮，般配的一对。

后来没多久，他又收到一封信，没拆开，他知道里面是什么。报纸上登了讣告，他早看过了。

殡仪馆的外面是一条河，葬礼结束后，先寇布沿着河走了很久，天慢慢黑了，街灯亮起来，一盏一盏，许许多多过往的日子就这么迎着他走来。后来他走到一片球场，铁丝网，强光灯，孤零零的球场上一条孤零零的影子，有人在打球。先寇布在场边的长凳上坐下来，球弹在篮筐上，向他滚来，他把球接在手里，冲那人笑了一下，是个小孩子。

你会打球吗？

会一点。

那我们打一场？单挑？

不了，先寇布笑笑，怕你输了哭鼻子。

切，小孩耸耸肩，你吹牛！

先寇布说，我坐在这里，可以把球投进去，你信不信？

不信！

先寇布抬手将球扔出。篮球划了一条很完美的抛物线，落空，球掉在地上。小孩转头笑他，吹牛不打草稿，傻了吧？

先寇布想，是这制服的关系，袖子太紧了。但也许不是，他已经太久不摸球了，再强悍的肌肉记忆，也离他远去，他想起自己是明白这个道理的，人不可能永远生猛下去，再生猛的人，身上某个隐秘的角落里也有一些娇贵的，脆弱的小玩意，一碰，就破碎了。

fin.


End file.
